041914-Beau-Sami
09:41 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:41 -- 09:41 CA: Hello Sami?... 09:41 AA: Oh, hey sleepy head! You're up! 09:41 AA: Feeling better? 09:41 CA: no... 09:41 CA: I have a headache, and I have discovered bright golden cities don't help... 09:42 CA: Why is everything bright there? it sort of sucks sometimes... 09:42 AA: Probably something to do with the Heir of Light thing. 09:43 CA: Anyway, it is the least of my concerns... 09:44 CA: for one, when I awoke, I realized the last thing I remember is speaking to you, then I'm suddenly on prospit... 09:44 CA: Do you know what happened?... 09:44 AA: Wait, you're on Prospit? I guess that explains why you're not talking to me in person. 09:44 CA: yes, I just said that everything was bright and golden didn't I?... 09:44 AA: Well amber's golden too. 09:45 CA: Fair enough... 09:45 AA: Anyway, you were rocking on your feet, trying to stay awake, and drinking coffee like it was the nectar of the gods or something. 09:45 CA: Yes I remember that... 09:45 CA: I was trying to stay awake in order to prepare for the queens battle... 09:46 CA: I believe we were talking about it before I stopped remembering... 09:46 AA: You were kind of freaking out about making plans and beating yourself up, so when I got you to a bed you just sort of passed out. 09:46 CA: I was?... 09:47 CA: That's peculiar... 09:47 AA: Well I mean not physically. 09:47 CA: I figured, I have a rather self-depricating attitude... 09:49 AA: You really do. If you were anyone else I would've already had to beat you up for insulting my girlfriend. 09:49 CA: "I don't doubt you could manage it"... 09:50 CA: So when I did this verbal beatdown, what exactly did I say?... 09:51 AA: Well I don't know if I want to tell you. Might reinforce that idea in your mind, if it's some sort of subconscious self-esteem thing! 09:51 CA: I need to know exactly what I said in this moment of weakness, it is crucial... 09:52 CA: er... please... 09:53 AA: Well, okay. But you can't go thinking that it's anything more than baseless self-doubt, okay? 09:53 CA: I promise... 09:55 AA: You were listing off all the assets of the team, going through our Classpect thingies, then got to Heir of Light and just started referring to yourself as useless. "Heir of Light. usless, useless, weak, useless." 09:55 CA: Hm, I figured as much... 09:55 CA: and that's all I said?... 09:56 AA: Well, you said stuff about "Planning is all I'm good for" and stuff. 09:56 AA: Which totally isn't true, by the way. 09:56 CA: I see... 09:57 CA: Sami, are you aware of the small black journal I own?... 09:57 CA: the one with the white queen piece image on it... 09:57 AA: What, your diary? Yeah, I've seen you writing in it. 09:57 CA: Under no circumstances are you, or anyone, to look inside it... 09:57 AA: Well no, of course not! It's your private diary! 09:58 CA: If I am to die, I want you to retrieve it, along withall my other possesions, and keep them for me until I am able to return... 09:58 AA: I'll keep an eye on where you hide it so no one else takes it, if you're worried though. 09:58 CA: Even doir, I know he gets looty with dead corpses... 09:58 AA: Hey, what's this talk about death all of a sudden? You're not planning anything reckless, are you? 09:58 CA: No, but my death is a very real possiblity... 09:58 AA: Sigh. 09:58 CA: I simply want to be prepared... 09:59 AA: Yeah, I guess it always is in this game. 09:59 AA: Okay. I promise. 09:59 CA: i don't want to be seperated from the team for weeks like Doir was... 09:59 AA: I should hope not! 09:59 CA: I wouldn't be able to lead it if I was... 10:00 CA: Speaking of not being able to lead your team... 10:00 AA: Plus there are people who would miss you! 10:00 CA: Are you aware of Ryspor's condition?... 10:00 AA: I haven't heard anything. Is this something to do with Libby? 10:01 CA: No, he has been cursed by a witch on his planet... 10:01 AA: ANOTHER Witch? 10:01 CA: not a player witch like you or Maenam, but yeah... 10:01 AA: Oh. 10:01 CA: like ursala from the little mermaid... 10:01 AA: A sea witch? 10:01 CA: Yep... 10:02 CA: He's been cursed to fall in love with her... 10:02 AA: Wait, but isn't Maenam a sea witch? 10:02 CA: that's besides the point... 10:02 AA: So this would be a DIFFERENT kind of sea witch. 10:02 CA: yes... 10:02 CA: The point is that the results aren't good... 10:02 -- chessAficionado CA links previous convos with ryspor after his cursing -- 10:03 AA: Well yeah, messing with people's hearts certainly isn't okay! 10:03 CA: yes, he refuses to admit the facts... 10:04 CA: and as a result, his team may be doomed to faliure if he doesn't snap out of it and soon... 10:04 AA: Wow. That sucks. 10:04 CA: yes, all his consequence slots are filled too... 10:05 AA: Oh, ouch. So he's not only mind-addled, but weaker too? 10:05 CA: much weaker... 10:05 AA: And I guess Meouet can't do anything about it? 10:05 CA: "jumpy" "desperate to please" and "hopeessly attracted to the sea witch" are the consequences I believe... 10:06 CA: No I don't think so... 10:06 AA: Just "Desperate to please," not "Desperate to please the sea witch?" 10:06 CA: I think so... 10:06 AA: Hmm. 10:06 CA: it can be exploited very easily... 10:07 AA: Yeah, sounds like it. 10:07 CA: Which is why I believe them to be doomed... 10:07 CA: Sadly, it seems something simple like killing the witch would be hard to pull off... 10:07 CA: with uncertain after-effects... 10:08 AA: Yeah, if he doesn't resolve it, he might be heartbroken! 10:08 CA: I think his mental stability at a whole is at risk... 10:08 AA: Too bad he's not in love with someone else. Maybe he could will himself out of it by remembering the person he loves. 10:09 CA: I tried that... 10:09 CA: the result was a lot of screaming and being blocked by him... 10:09 AA: Do you think Maenam could do anything? 10:09 CA: Hmm... 10:09 AA: Doesn't her power have something to do with manipulating bonds or something? 10:09 CA: a witch of blood could be useful yes... 10:10 AA: I guess Leon's Virgin Majjyks can't do anything, either? 10:10 CA: I thought about that... 10:10 AA: You would think he would just KNOW all sorts of tricks for keeping your mind of romance and....other stuff, blush blush. 10:11 CA: I got Leon's handle and I'm going to try contacting him... 10:11 AA: Even if they're not magic. 10:11 CA: Hm?... 10:12 AA: Well I mean like....thinking about other things, or unsexy words or images to keep in one's head or something. 10:12 AA: I guess cold showers don't work in an undersea world. 10:12 CA: uh... 10:13 CA: I... I have to uh... I have to speak to leon, farewell Sami, best of luck on perparing for the battle... 10:13 AA: Sure thing. You have good luck, too! 10:14 CA: I know I do... 10:14 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:14 --